Various devices are available for testing the operation of the individual components within an automobile's fuel delivery system. For example, the electrical components within the system can be tested for electrical continuity. In addition, those components which permit the passage of the fuel therethrough can be tested to determine if any obstructions are present therein which would prevent or impede fuel flow. Even though devices are available for testing the components within the fuel system, no single device is presently available to test each of the components individually and/or as part of the complete fuel delivery system. The lack of a device for testing the operation of the complete fuel delivery system is further complicated by the fact that there is no device that can adequately test the fuel injectors while leaving the fuel delivery system intact. With the wide spread use of fuel injectors in fuel delivery systems, the ability to test the injectors under various operating conditions has become very important. Various devices are available for testing fuel injectors, however, they are typically of the flowmeter type which requires the removal of the injectors from the fuel delivery system to test same or the modification of the system to accommodate the testing procedures required by the devices. The devices determine the rate of flow through a fuel injector and the operator compares same against injector flow specifications. If the flow rate through an injector does not meet specifications, the injector might require cleaning or might be discarded as being defective. It should be noted that the injector is tested only under static conditions and, typically, multiple tests are not conducted on the same injector to verify the accuracy of the results. In addition, each injector is not tested in a dynamic environment and the injectors are typically not tested to determine flow therethrough in the complete fuel delivery system.
Because of the deficiencies associated with the presently available devices for testing fuel delivery systems and the individual components comprising same, particularly the fuel injectors, it has become desirable to develop a device which can be utilized to test the operation of the complete fuel delivery system and the operation of each of the individual components thereof.